Mirando El Mundo por Mi Ojos
by Kurisutaru2010
Summary: A night of fun, turns into a desperation. Kouga calls Kagome to go meet him at Sonic, as she's leaving she sticks an e.p.t test in her pocket. Surprisingly already used.... AN: Mirando El Mundo Por Mi Ojos means Seeing the world through my eyes in spanish
1. EPT Test and an anniversary ring

**Mirando El Mundo por Mi Ojos**

By: Krystal Cardona/ Kc

Hey I'm here to liven up ur dull worlds and give a whole meaning to Cliffhanger Overload. If you've read Can't Tell Your Heart Who to Love, u knows what I'm talking about. So read and Enjoy.

Reader's discretion advised:

Writer: that's me! Isn't responsible for anger towards the ridicule amount of cliffhangers. The extreme lose of money due to the need for a psychiatrist because of reading this story. Any banging and or breaking of you're PC. That is totally ur responsibility.

"OMG!" She yelled to herself, sitting up from her laid position. Regrettably she reached for her ringing cellphone. "Yes?" She answered in a questioning tone. "Hey what's wrong?" The person on the other line asked, hearing the tension in her voice, as if regretful that she had answered her cellphone. "Yeah . . . " Again she answered regretfully. "Hey what's the deal?" He asked, still questioning of her unenthusiastic behavior, it wasn't like her. Not at all. "Nothing!" She slammed her thump on the hangup button. A few seconds after she had done so, her cell began to ring again.

"AGAIN!" The same number appeared on her cell's screen. "Hey you've reached Kagome Higurashi! I can't get to my cellphone at the time so leave your name and a message and I'll get back to you when I can! BYEZZ!" Her unavailable message played in correspondence to the ignored call. "Hey Kagome, it's Kouga! Meet me at Sonic in half an hour . . . we need to talk . . . well see you then. I know your sitting on your bed listening to this message cause' I just talked to you, so you have no excuse! I love you."

"I love you too . . . " She whispered to herself. "I love you too . . . " She rose from her oh so comfortable bed. For a minute she seemed void, searching her mind for answers. _Should I go? _Kagome asked herself. Frankly she didn't what to speak to him currently, but now again she did. She felt so vexed. "To go or not to go, that is the question!"She fell back, back slamming against the cushiony comforter. Still questioning herself she reached for her handbag, she didn't care that she didn't want to speak to him. Truthfully she had to speak to him.

And as she walked out from her room, she slipped an e.p.t test into her jean's pocket. Surprisingly already used...

**At Sonic**

As she approached the drive-in, a boy who sat on the table legs dangling over the seating benches, Peered at her. But he didn't rise. She continued to walk towards him, he sat still as she advanced on him. Not even a wave, only the awkward graze that both had on each other. "Hey," The words he spoke were squeaky and almost mute. "Hey yourself..." She answered with the same volume. "So what did you what to talk about?." As she spoke his cerulean eyes locked on to her, inspecting her from her head to toe. Following her every curvaceous curve. It heated up her cheeks, she tingled with pleasure. It was no wonder that she had stayed with him half of the school year, today was their four month anniversary. And it was all going to be ruined by one night of mistakes... just one night.

His raven hair spun around like it had it's own personal breeze. His cerulean eyes glowed with lambency, they always did. Even in the brightest of days or in the darkest of holes, his eyes glowed so heavenly as though the holy spirted was reborn in them. Like the Lord himself had made them a holy vision in the this dark decrepit world. A vision that lead the way to heaven and beyond. His hair was even more radiant that her own, shining with healthiness and what seemed to be expensive hair products. She did truly wish to know his secret, maybe should ask him... maybe?

As the question hit his perfectly shaped ears he reached into his navy jean's pocket. Revealing a velvet incased casket, which most likely held a stunning gift. She was at ah with the sight of the casing, imagine what she would do he opened. He stood from his seated position, stood in front of her. With case still in hand, he knelt on one knee. One bent, he presented the gift. It was stunning indeed, it was beyond stunning. Astonishing, bewildering, breathe-taking, no there was no word for how truly beautiful it was.

Diamond and gold encrusted, Kagome and Kouga engraved into the sides of the gold encased ring. It was impressing, a perfect gift for an anniversary. No not even perfect could described, it was beyond that. So blessing that no even perfect could describe it adequately. "..." She was at halt with the amazing gift. He rose, forcing the gift upon her. She openly took it, clutched it tight to her chest with uncomparable delectation. "So I'm guessing you like it?" He placed a nimble finger under her solid chin, raising it to his own. "Like it? I Love it!" Before she had realized their lips had crossed-paths. The warmth, the sensation, the tenderness... the pure passion in his prompt kiss sucked her of her life strength. Her knees buckled and if it hadn't been for his justly placed arms that had wrapped around her hips, she would of fall.

He smoothed out her velvety facial flesh with a nimble hand. It seemed like an hour before they had separated. And even still she longed for his kiss. It didn't matter how many times a day he would kiss her, Kagome longed for it every time. No matter how long, how passionate, she long for his touch. With sensitive fingers Kouga combed the loose strands of ebony locks from her tantalizing toffee pupils. His lascivious touch scent her heart airborne, her body oscillated with hidden lust. Her breathe hastened with the lustful thought. "Kagome..."

Now she had to tell him, Kagome could no longer keep it a secret. "Ummm... Kouga... I have to tell you something..." Her voice was shaky and apprehensive. Her hands shivered with anxiousness as she reached into her jean's pocket. In her oscillating hands she held the e.p.t, his cerulean eyes flashed with bewilderment. "What's this?" He took the test in his hand. Kouga gasped with the words written on the digital readout screen. "You... d.don't... m..mean your..." His words stumbled nervously out of his parted lips. Every nerve was pitched with the sight of the words on the screen. "Yes." She looked away in ignominy, liquid tears streaming down her tepid cheeks. Wordless he embraced her grieve- ridden form. The humid tears stained his shirt. He himself felt like crying. He resisted the natural urge, after all a natural urge had gotten them in this mess. It wouldn't help any now... "natural urges..." Snort. "Who needs them!"

"Kagome..." Kouga's solace voice entered her sorrow thoughts. "Are you gonna keep it?" He asked her quietly, avoiding a conflicted volume voice. "I don't know what to do!" She pushed herself away, crying as she ran all the way home. As she ran the memories came rushing back...

_Why is everything I do a mistake..._

_WHY! EVEN WHEN I THINK I'M DOING _

_SOMETHING RIGHT, I'M DOING IT COMPLETELY WRONG!_

_WHY DOES EVERY WRONG IN THIS DESPICABLE WORLD _

_HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! _

The tears waterfalled out her stinging eyes as she entered him house. Her mother rushed to her side. But before she could being her only daughter solace, she spotted the e.p.t test. In her own hands she now held Kagome's secret. "Kagome..." Her voice trembled with a emotion. Ire, disbelief, but most of all ignominy. "Kagome your Pregnant aren't you!"

Okay, enough drama for you? Okay it clearly wasn't enough! Don't worry next time I'll put a little more. Nice cliffhanger huh! Well Okay it might be a while before I get chapter two up, so in the meanwhile read Can't tell your Heart who to Love. That is if you haven't read it yet. If you've already read it don't even bother... then again if you didn't understand it... read it again! AND REVIEW THIS TIME! Just don't put it on your favorite list and not review! PEACE OUT MY HOMMIES!


	2. Drunken Teens make mistakes

**Chapter two: Drunken Teens make mistakes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome, Inuyasha, or . . . do I really have to say this . . . KOUGA! Cries self to sleep

Okay. This is chapter one. Okay if you were paying attention in the last chapter you would have noticed that Kouga just found out that Kagome was pregnant. Wow what a surprise! Anyhow it ended where Kagome's mom found out! Dun, dun, dun! Read on and enjoy.

Reader's discretion advised:

Writer: that's me! Isn't responsible for anger towards the ridicule amount of cliffhangers. The extreme lose of money due to the need for a psychiatrist because of reading this story. Any banging and/or breaking of your PC. That is totally ur responsibility.

Recap:

_The tears waterfalled out her stinging eyes as she entered the house. Her mother rushed to her side. But before she could bring her only daughter solace, she spotted the e.p.t test. In her own hands she now held Kagome's secret. "Kagome . . . " Her voice trembled with an emotion. Ire, disbelief, but most of all ignominy. "Kagome you're Pregnant aren't you!" _

In her unbalanced state, she ran wildly up to her room, fumbling and tripping over herself. "Kagome wait!" Her mother reluctantly ran toward her emotionally battered daughter. Her anger-ridden mother punched at the slammed-shut door. "KAGOME! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" She heaved the weighed words from her clenched teeth. Slow but eventually the door slid open. There sat Kagome, legs hugged to her chest and tears stinging her beautiful toffee eyes. "Oh Kagome!" Her mother sat near her, solacing her. "Shhh, baby everything's gonna be alright . . . " The words wiped the tears away. "So, who's the father?" Perhaps it was a little soon to ask this emotionally ramshackle girl but like they say: There's no time like the present.

Kagome looked at her mother with ignominy brimming in her shedding eyes."Don't tell me it's Inuyasha!" Her mother pleaded, if she was on the floor. She'd be on her knees. This statement only raised more shame. "No? Good. Wait, don't tell me it Hojo!" Her good fortune was ruined by the remaining list of Kagome's past boyfriends. Nothing this time, just a blank look. Signaling it wasn't him. "It's Kouga's is it?" At the hearing of his name Kagome flashed away from her mother. Attempting to avoid eye contact. "Kagome..." Her voice was muffled and rough, trying to conceal her disappointment. "I'd thought that I had taught you better!" The disappointment in her voice was much clearer this time.

"You have!" Kagome spoke, with strength. Refusing her mother be battered by her own stupidity and intoxication. "I got drunk and..."

Flashback 

Midnight. "Man, I should be getting home, my mom's gonna kill me if I miss curfew." As she ran to exit the house, Kouga reached out to her. Holding her back from her escape. She blushed, his hand began to trickle up her arm. "What's the hurry, babe?" Kouga grabbed her aggressively by the waist, pulling her tight against his own body. Her arousement skyrocketed, a trembling hand traced his chaste lips. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the conjoined two. "Oh really!" He smirked at the in disgust Inuyasha. He bit the nape of her neck with his canines, leaving small nips. She 'ah'ed and 'oh'ed at the arousing sensation of passion. "Now I'm really going to be sick!" Inuyasha jokingly held a hand over his agape mouth. "Good!" Kouga laughed, Kagome still resting easy in his muscular arms.

"Here love birds have a few virgin Marys. Before Kagome loses hers!" Miroku cackled, bending over in laughter. As everyone else in the room had done as well, all except Kagome and Kouga. She immedatly jumped from Kouga's arms, hands braced on her hips. "I plan to be a virgin till the day I get married!" She lifted her head high to her cackling friends, laughing partly because of the joke and partly because they were drunk. "What do you plan on getting married tonight!" Sango fell from the stool she had been leaning on. "Enough!" Kouga yelled, everyone stopped for a moment. That was until Kouga started laughing himself, taking small sips of his drink.

Eventually they got Kagome to laugh with them as well, it had taken only a few sips from her beverage and she was acting as silly as Miroku. Not such a good thing when you thought about it. "So Miroku when are you're parents gonna get back!" Kagome asked leaning on Kouga, because of the main fact that she was completely intoxicated. Miroku himself could barely speak through his inebriation. "Next w.week..."He plopped on the plush carpet.

Kagome found herself descending onto the plush deep crimson carpet and Kouga along with her. Only his lay a top her, not beside her. Through delusion she'd just broken her major plan. One day a Virgin and the next not one.

Morn came, Kagome found her stripped of garments and laying next to her lover. She shuddered at the thought of what had taken place that night. _Darn, the effects alcohol! _She scorned the drinks that she had imbibed that night. "I've never had something so strong!" She lectured to herself as she gathered her clothing and head for the shower. While Kagome bathed Kouga awoke, hungover and a headache that had came from hell. He'll jumped a the sight of his bare naked body. He quickly searched for his briefs, which lay adjacent a top a leafy fern near the deck. "Where's Kagome?" He asked himself more so than his intoxicated- slumbering friends. Kouga rapidly slipped on his briefs, skintight.

Kagome's singing voice ran through the drunken teens' dwelling. "Kagome!" He ran in on her soothing lukewarm shower. Kagome immedatly grabbed the plastic curtain and covered her bare soaking wet body down from her collarbone. He blushed red with a the transparent vision of her curvaceous body through the white curtain. "WHAT KOUGA?" She pushed him from his bare torso. "Do you know what happened last night?" He asked, calming the dragon of anger with in Kagome. "Hmmm... Do you really want to know?"

End of Flashback

She described the night's going ons as clearly as she could. Her mother sat jaw dropped, chest still. She looked as if she was to faint, thankfully she hadn't. Well, not yet anyways. "Kagome..." Her voice squeaked with horrid unfolding events. "Number one: You shouldn't of been out so late! Two: You should never got to a party were there's drinking! And last but not least: You shouldn't have been drinking in the first place!" She lectured to her blanch daughter. "What?" Her face went completely pale. A quick hand reached for her now close lips, Kagome ran to the nearest bathroom as if it was her only chance of survive. That's was true, not for her own, but to save her own carpet's life from a very expensive cleaning.

"Morning sickness!" Her mother cackled at her departed daughter. "This one is gonna be a tough one!" Her mother cackled! "Mo... Mom!" Yelled Kagome between trips to the toilet. Even so her mother continued her rhythmic laughter. "Honey where's your cellphone!" She asked her still vomiting Kagome. "In my backpack mom, why?" Her voice neared, the morning sickness was over. For now at least. As she entered her own bedroom she found her own mother dialing out to someone.

"Who are you callin?" Questioningly she asked her now answering mother. "Yes Kouga I need you here right now..." "Why Mrs," She heard Kouga question. Why was he asking he knew why... acting like he didn't. Most likely because he still thought that Kagome's mother hadn't found out. He knew that she couldn't lie to her mother. Why did he even bother with the stupid act. He knew very well that it didn't work on her mother. "You know very well why I want you here...Good day!" Just as she was going to hangup, Kouga commented. "But Mrs..." Before she could say more the phone line went dead.

Within minutes there was the cerulean eyed boy at her door, waiting with a box of chocolates in hand. "Good you came!" Kagome hugged the still playing stupid boy. She made a move for his lips but her mother pulled her away. "Before anything else goes wrong... lets talk of..."

A slight grin fazed in to her face's features. "Of your and the Higurashi line now resting in Kagome's womb..." A slight twitch developed in his right eye. Only twitching more as she continued. "Okay, lets talk..."

Okay, that's chapter two. You know that I like it when you guys comment... I hate it when you guys just add me to your favorite list without a comment. Come on, I give you guys dramatic chapters... something that makes you want the next chapter. I try, I really do, weather you believe me or not is your choice. Anyhow, I'm going to continue to update. Even if no one reviews sniff just kidding if you do that... this stories gonna be discontinued. Get it! Just to inform I am the person that wrote Can't Tell Your Heart Who to Love and no this isn't the sequel.

A shout out and thanx to a friend and great authoress. aGreatPenName!

Thanx for reviewing, I'm glad you like the plot... there won't be as much fighting but there will be some! L8ter!


	3. Morbid Years of my Mother

**Chapter Three: Morbid Years of my Mother**

Hello, Kurisutaru here again. I know, but I'm going to keep coming back till you get** Anti- Artist **spray now available at your local walmart and in cherry scent. One spay and anime fanfictions are gone! Anyway heres Chapter three . . . read and review. Peace out!

Rated T for language and themes . . . questioningly looks

Recap:

_Within minutes there was the cerulean eyed boy at her door, waiting with a box of chocolates in hand. "Good you came!" Kagome hugged the still playing stupid boy. She made a move for his lips but her mother pulled her away. "Before anything else goes wrong . . . lets talk of . . . " _

_A slight grin fazed in to her face's features. "Of your and the Higurashi line now resting in Kagome's womb..." A slight twitch developed in his right eye. Only twitching more as she continued. "Okay, lets talk..."_

His head lowered, he entered the void of Kagome's room. A scent of strawberriesncream, her favorite candy . . . and shampoo. She always smelled of it . . . the scent of it was embracing, warming his body till he sighed with pleasure. "Ahh . . . " The sigh he released was one of pure pleasure and nothing more. A heavenly sigh to matched the heavenly pleasure in his cerulean eyes. _His beautiful cerulean eyes_ . . . Was the only thought that Kagome had as she watched Kouga falling over himself with the passionate scent. "Take a sit mister Kouga . . . " Her mother padded the cushiony mattress. "Exactly what were you doing last Friday . . . that Kagome supposedly spent the night with Sango after watching movies at Miroku's house?" A hidden amused smile fazed in. She was eager to hear what this lust-ridden boy's excuse was . . . Perhaps better than most or pitiful like all the rest.

As soon the reluctant boy took his seat on the plush bed, her mother's eyes instantly changed. From a gentle dog to an angered persecutor, Quite a dramatic change. "I'm sure Kagome's already told you . . . " He leaned forward to stand against her death glare. "Yes, but I want you to tell me..." Another wicked smile fazed onto her lips. "To make sure Kagome wasn't lying..." A cerulean eye short in Kagome's direction, her form leaned lightheartedly against the door's open fame. Snort. "It was about midnight... and Miroku was serving us some drinks..."

Kagome's mother lost interest in the story about midway. _Darn, it's the exactly same story... Well he 's smarter than most. You have to give him credit. _Her train of thought was discontinued by Kouga persisting voice.

"So that's exactly what happened..." The volume in which his tale had began was now much more soft. During the story Kagome had moved to set upon the pink fluff. Her head was leisurely leaned against his shoulder. "So Kagome you weren't lying..." Her disproving mother rose. "I'm going to let you two talk it out... then I'm gonna call you down stairs." She stood partway in middle of the doorway. "To further the discussion..."

Kagome and Kouga remained on the bed. Kagome founded herself in a position that she had been in with Inuyasha. Only with him it hadn't lasted thislong. "So..." His groggy voice interrupted her daydream. "What are you going to do?" He asked, cupping her tender facing in his velvety palms.

She popped her neck and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you mean what are we're going to do?" Her statement surprised him. "Yeah, of course that's what I meant..." He smirked. It's was one of his main ways to out of trouble. Now he was praying that it would work. Suddenly her surged expression morphed in the a delightful reflection. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Rapidly and promptly her tendered lips adjoined his. In the climax of the moment Kouga leaned back against the backboard of her bed. Gently his glided against the tensed flesh of her back, shadowing her suave spinal features. "I love you!" He howled from espoused lips. "And I love you!" She clawed his bare shoulders. A once limp leg scaled over her butt, over her flexed thighs and back. Finally his shoe was removed... and he was hoping his pants would come next. An incited hand tugged up her loose school sweater.

And after all their troublesome work they wangled off her school sweater. And after some more fractious work Kouga's bothersome shirt come flying a top the backboard. They decided that for now, the conception that had taken place a week before had gotten them in enough trouble. And well for now they would wait, until their illegitimate daughter or son was born. Only 8 more months to go.

Both Kagome and Kouga resisted the desire to exclaim out in unimaginable pleasure. For if they did so Kagome's mother would have their heads.

After sometime the qualm of concupiscence was ceased. Even though both lovers longed for, needed each others presence, each others love, and each others drive. But for now the love they had for each other was enough, and for sometime it would have to suffice... Besides they needed to stop, Kagome's mother had been nagging at them to come down stairs. _Does she know what we're doing up here? _He asked watching his lover slipped on her baggy sweater. _Nah! If she did, she wouldn't be so calm... _"Here..." She passed him his blue muscle shirt. It took him but a second to place it over his once naked torso. While Kagome hurried down stairs, Kouga searched every corner of Kagome bedroom of his white tommys... after mere seconds searching he found one upon the window seal and the other on her desk. After so, he also continued down to the 'torturing' downstairs.

Down stairs, an animated conversation was going on. Kagome's mother leaning over the table in a defensive position. "KAGOME! USE YOUR BRAIN!" She screamed into her head hung in shame daughter. "How do you know Kouga's gonna be there?" She returned to her seated position. Done with her prosecution... for now. "Of course I'm going to be there for her and **My **Baby!" He stated firmly, surer than he'd ever been.

"You can't promise that!" She reduced his confidence. "Do you have a job? And by that I mean a job that has a little above minimum wage."

"Miss Higurashi! I promise!" He seared through clenched teeth. "Just don't want Kagome to end up like I did!" The tears were now clearly scaring her face with deep steams. "Don't even try to compare me that bastard of a father... I'm not going to leave Kagome and our baby all alone. Like he did!" That's one thing you never compared someone to. Everybody knew the story behind Kagome's father, and Kouga especially did...

Flashback

"Ummm... Will you marry me?" The trembling voice asked a vex woman. _How could he ask me this? _The woman question. Both had just gotten in a major fight the night before and now under the sacred tree a night later: He was asking her to marry him? For a second everything was juggled and she was lost to her answer. But the magic of the tree changed her mind. For once everything in this young woman's mind was clear. The answer to the man's proposal came instantly.

After all what was a little fight compared to a lifetime of happiness. The vexation of the moment swayed from her mind... the tree had given her clarity were bewilderment had once rested, love where anger had once dwelled. The tree gave her the power to see when she had been blind.

" I do!" She flopped into the man's open arms. Within seconds she found herself draping his lips with her own. Seconds dragged on to minutes. And from there, a hotel was found in which to celebrate their matrimony.

After that day it seemed like her life was a fairytale, and just like in the tales. She was going to live happily ever after. She couldn't be more wrong. she beared him a baby girl in their second year of their marriage, to his delight. Her name: Kagome. As their beautiful girl baby grew, so did the troubles. But they moved on... passing every obstacle that came their way. In the ninth year of their matrimony she bared another child. This time a boy... who's appearance resembled that of his fathers. His name: Sota.

From there on... her fairytale life style was ruined. Money and relationship problems arrived at their doorstep. This time he wasn't willing to take them head on... like a scared fox he ran. He ran to America. A place, he heard, that had no financial problems and where your fantasies all came true. So as her heart told her to do, and as hundreds of women before her: she watched her eluding husband walk away from his issues and onto a better, or said to be, life. Little did she knew that he'd never return. As the years passed on a two yearly letters came, one for each his children's birthdays. On those days Kagome always made the same wish. God, I wish that daddy would come home! As morbid years faded, the two yearly letters stopped coming and Kagome's wish ended as well.

At long last Kagome's dream of her father's return was squashed along with her mother's hope. But afraid to let her two children feel the pain... she disguised it. On the days when his departure got to her, she'd bake. Cakes, cookies, and so on. Never again would she show sympathy for herself. For now the only things that mattered were her two kids and the roof over their heads. That was the only thing!

End of flashback

I hope you guys like the ending! I've never seen a fanfic where they describe what actually happened to Kagome's father. Well to go along with the plot, I made her father a man, who like many of this world, walked out on his family. Notice that no name's where used besides the ones I know... I'm not about to lie to you guys.

Please do not take this as a laughing matter. I just did not make up this lie. The sad thing is that this is constantly happening in the real world. So do not take this Fanfic situation as a joke, there are thousands of husbands or boyfriends, particularly boyfriends who walk away to get rid of their problems. Just to inform . . . don't let this fiction situation be your own.

Take care of yourselfs and may God bless you all! Kc


	4. Kagome's poem

**Chapter Four: Kagome's poem**

I'm totally sorry that the chapters have been so short . . . It's just that all the materials I've got for this story are for later. And well . . . I don't like describing sex scenes. That's why in **chapter two: Drunken teens make mistakes **didn't have much or any description when Kagome passed out and well . . . you know the rest. So if I did like to . . . some of the chapters would have been a little longer, but that's besides the point . . . R&R.

Recap:

_At long last Kagome's dream of her father's return was squashed along with her mother's hope. But afraid to let her two children feel the pain . . . she disguised it. On the days when his departure got to her, she'd bake. Cakes, cookies, and so on. Never again would she show sympathy for herself. For now the only things that mattered were her two kids and the roof over their heads. That was the only thing!_

_End of flashback_

It was a classic story: Man falls in love with a woman, the woman says yes to his proposal. And everything seems well till problems arise. You know Money, relationship, and kid problems. A strong man knows how to take care of his family. But a lesser man . . . will be crushed by such a task. So before the wall of judgement crushes them . . . they run away from it all and forget all it ever happened. Move on and as most do . . . relive the experience, this was life. Only they didn't have the nerve to take on the challenges that God had for them.

"Mrs. Higurashi! I promise!" Kouga stated with more exhilaration. "I won't leave Kagome to die!" With his own command, he'd stuck his painful memory nerve.

Kouga, unlike many thought, did have a hard life. Many of the school knew he was heir to a million dollar estate, his father was a great business man. His company was almost on the top, located in San Diego; California, where Kouga had once lived. What many didn't know was that Kouga and his father hadn't spoken in 9 long, hard years.

Flashback

Mom's funeral:

"Daddy, why are they burying mommy!" A confused boy asked his head-hung father. The limpid, tepid tears coursing down his rosy cheek in deep steams. A jagging voice answered the bewildered boy slowly and increasingly soft. "Don't worry my boy, mommy's gonna be alright... she's in a better place now..." With the sentence said, the tears streamed. Creating large, vivid rivers of radiant tears. It was almost as if the baring tears had engraved their trails in his fathers torque face. "What do you mean!" That statement had only made this youngster even more baffled than before. "What do you mean..."

End of Flashback

He lived with his uncle. The reason... after the death of Kouga's mother when Kouga was 3, his father slowly slipped into depression. In Kouga's 7th year, he lost it! His mind finally snapped like a frail twig under the pressure of a man's guilt.. From that point Kouga joined his uncle in Japan. The exact location: Tokyo, Japan.

A youngster in a new school was shy at first, but when a certain white-haired boy approached him. Kouga's solemn and shy demeanor became the fierce and demanding outlook it was currently. As the years dragged on Kouga became knew as the rich-wolf. Rich because his uncle was a famous lawyer and wolf because of his last name. Well, not just because of that fact, another factor was the way he acted. The shy boy became the playboy. When a hot girl would pass him by we'd place both his index fingers in the side pockets of his mouth and as they called it then: 'Wolf Whistle'.

"What do you mean Kouga?" Kagome's distressed mother asked the pain-taunted Kouga. No answer. Kagome understood instantly, he'd told this before. "Mom, he means that he won't leave to die like his mother did..." She made Kouga take her in a affectionate embrace. Affectionately he fondled her back. "I'm sorry Kouga Ookami... I had no idea..." She looked away from the embracing two.

"No Mrs. Higurashi, don't be!" He released Kagome from his lascivious embrace, making her whimper. She felt 'naked' with out the sensation of his warmth bringing arms. "You didn't know... Almost no one knows... I only trust Kagome with such a secret." The whimpering Kagome threw herself in Kouga's open arms, whining for his touch. "Kagome?" He was surprised by her intrusive hug. "Kouga don't leave me!" He felt the tepid liquid tears stain his clothed chest. "Now where is all this coming from..." She led him to the courtyard as he spoke. Loose strands of her raven locks wisped around her in the icy breeze. Winter was approaching.

In a patch where emerald grass shot up between rocks, a blade sat. A piece of paper tied to blade danced in the wild wind. "I have something to confess..." She said grimly, the depiction of distraint in her features. He watched her as she picked out the bladed and the included paper. Resentfully she handed him the rugged, aged daft paper. His eyes scanned the paper, reading every word.

Flashback 

**I look to you, your eyes are bare...**

**Why is our love not there? **

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, his eyes were different. Something... was different...

**For days on end I followed you...**

**Some Would call me your fool.**

"Come on Kagome!" He grabbed her hand, tugging her along. A voice nagged at her. _Kagome what are you doing! _It asked. She blocked the negative thought out her mind.

**I thought not. I thought you loved me and me alone.**

**Well now I know that's not true... and I was truly your fool. **

**I saw you with her. A conflict arose... **

An ordinary day like any other, Kagome strolled by the public park. What she didn't know was that, this day wasn't to be like any other day in her existence. Him and _her_! An immense ire consumed her heart. She confronted him and _her... _

**I felt that her heart need to be slashed**

**for her to feel the pain that I'd gain.**

The immense anger that dwelled in Kagome's broken heart ragged and flicked strong with the choler of the flames of ire.

**But then I realized that **

**it was you and not her who**

**crushed my heart.**

Suddenly the ire towards Kikyo revolted and stuck Inuyasha. In her ira she realized her true anger was towards the one she saw almost a god. Her lover, her friend, and now her greatest torment.

**I saw you laugh away, I guess **

**didn't know exactly what to say.**

As Kagome continued to think ... Inuyasha laughed, he could say no more to injure her more. The mere sight of him with another was enough to send this girl away. And besides that, he didn't know what more to say.

**You thought with a knife**

**I'd take my life.**

**With a blade **

**I'd play along in**

**your charade.**

Inuyasha smiled joyfully at Kagome's pain. She ran home, in her hand she held a sharpened blade. She held it up to her neck, ready for the pain to rain over her body...

**Yet, your wrong... I live on strong.**

_This is what Inuyasha wants, he want to have the satisfaction of your pain! _She told herself, now with a new light, she lowered the death-bringing blade. She had to live on strongly . . . she just had to . . .

**I look to you again, your eyes are bare . . . **

**Now I know why our love was never there! **

She looked to him straight, straight into his arousing golden eyes again, now she knew what was different. He never really loved her. He never really did . . .

End of Flashback

"Inuyasha," Kouga said silently, breathing harshly as the words clouded his thoughts. "He's the one who did that to you, did he!" He asked, the noticeable ire in his voice rising.

"Kouga..." She tucked herself under his protective wing. "Yes... and unfortunately I can never forget..." The new tears formed around her toffee sphere "Younger lovers live without and die within in..." A middle aged man called to them. They jolted at this sighting.

Kouga stared deeply at this new comer. The man wore a loose white t-shirt, and partly baggy blue jeans. Brown eyes and a hair form that resembled Kagome's. Besides that his face seemed more like an older Souta, soft chin, high cheek bones and a somewhat broad forehead. "Who are you?" Kouga asked, releasing Kagome from his protection.

"Yes who are you!" Kagome took a stand against the strangely familiar man. Deep within her something revived, a once deeply imbedded memory. A name kept trying to resurrecting in her psyche, a distant voice calling out to her... calling but never reaching. A close but distant memory. "Come here Baby!" The enchanting voice called out to her. "Come here Kagome!"

Like heavens guiding light... it lead her... lead her somewhere? But where?

"..." The stranger seemed shocked Kagome's question. "What!" He yelled, leaning forward on his toes. "You don't remember me?" He leaned back to his original position.

Again the memory graced Kagome's mind. "Mommy, where is... going?" Again his name escaped her thoughts. "Where is... going?"His name was completely eclipsed in her memories. Why... was it so long ago that it escaped her... or did she just not want to remember it?

As much a she strived to answer it, she couldn't... every memory, every flashback... it only made her confusion that much more. "Kagome, don't you remember your own Father!" The pain-throbbing memories flashed before her instantly... this stranger was no stranger at all... This man was her departed father! Back in the Flesh! Whether she liked it or not...

Nice ending huh? Okay if you were listening to the dialog, you would know that Kagome's long departed father mentioned in ch.3: Morbid years of my mother has returned after eight years. What a surprise! Well not really... I was kinda straight on about his identity, only a little confusing dialog to make you think a little more about! And this is going to be more sex scenes in this story if you want more description just say so. I'm for the readers, if you guys aren't satisfied I'm not satisfied. So if you want more don't be afraid to ask for it, Kay? Kay! And unlike many writers I'm alright with flames! If you guys have a problem and you won't tell me, because you think that the review is gonna hurt my 'feelings' I won't be able to fix it now will it! SO FLAME ME IF YOU WANNA! See ya next chapter.


End file.
